The present invention relates to containers for fishing floats, and more specifically, to any such containers which can be hung from the side of a boat, or elsewhere.
The fishing float depicted symbolically in this application represents the float described in my copending U.S. Pat. application No. 958,589, and the use of the float is described therein. Note, however, that the present invention is not intended to be limited to use with this particular type of float.
In the past, a problem commonly experienced by those using fishing floats was the entanglement of the floats with other articles in the boat, and consequently, their frequent temporary inaccessibility at the critical times when the floats must be dropped from a moving boat to mark a good fishing area. The problem has been created by the common practice of allowing the floats to lie loosely on the bottom of a boat where they roll about and become entangled, and even lost for a time. Simply put, there do not appear to have been any devices in the prior art which hold fishing floats together, up and off of the floor where they can be quickly grasped, and dropped or thrown into the water. The ready accessibility of floats in fishing is especially necessary inasmuch as normally a person must use one arm to hold the fishing pole while using the other to grasp the float and throw it.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a fishing float container which can be hung inside of the boat to hold the floats in an easily accessible position. The invention, thus, permits a good fishing area to be easily and accurately marked, eliminating the search and disentangling time previously experienced. The instant container also provides for compact and secure storage of the floats when not in use.